Consumed in the Flames
by RainStormer98
Summary: I found a boy, a boy who might just be like me. He has the same visions and memories I have. Does he have the powers I have? I'm not sure. We're different, he's rich I'm not. He doesn't know how I live, but I love him. (Rated T for language)
1. A Memory?

**A/N: This is a two part (maybe three part) story. I might change for more details later. Sorry about the delay for other stories I just suddenly lost inspiration, but new chapters will be up soon!**

My names Merida, I live in a terrible neighborhood. People have robberies every day, and crimes are committed every hour. My dad died when I was four because of cancer, since then my mom gave up in life, quit her job, started drinking and left her money behind sending us into a horrible place. I was 16 when I felt anger consume me, my happy place was drawing my feelings, but visions flowed through my head, they started to take over my life. It was almost like it was all real, was it?

_A burning sensation went through my body; the flames consumed everyone in the room. The screams of the innocent were heard, I couldn't save them. Their eyes filled with terror while their heads popped up to stop inhaling the smoke rising to their nostrils. They're my friends, do something. It was then I leapt into the flames to save the ones I cared for._

_GASP!_

I inhaled the polluted smoke around me, the smell of cigarette smoke traveled to my senses. I coughed on instinct, hating the way I had to wake up to this. My back ached with a sharp pain filling the hopelessness I had to sooth it. I groaned in agony, but pushed myself to get up. My bare feet felt cold on the cement ground, with the embedded rocks tickling the soft skin on my soles. I traced my veins, my fingertips gently heating the small hairs upon my arm. When I did that something triggered a vision, or was it a memory?

_I held his arm against my legs, which were kneeled upon the rough wooden floor of his house. The boy smiled, his green eyes watching my hands move atop of his veins. I blushed slightly; the heat upon my cheeks grew. He flinched away, "Ow." He said his arm now against his own. He started to blow on the burn when my hand moved up to my cheek. It was burning hot, I sighed. "Sorry." His fingers traced his own veins where I hand recently touched him. _

My eyes snapped open, why was I doing this to a boy? I trace my veins to see what kind of emotion I feel. I glance over my shoulder and see the gate, the gate to escape all the horribleness of my town. I loved the feeling of my hand touching the metal, having the roughness of it give me a sense of adventure. But the gate was also bad because over it was the richest of the rich. I hated them, all snobby, absolutely no sense of adventure.

My hands gripped the chains locked onto the gate. My feet hung onto the bottom as I used my upper-arm strength to lift my body up. My feet landed on the flat surface of a road, the town was calm and quiet. I sauntered near a house with the door swinging open; I bent down and saw one of the hinges broken. I slowly positioned my ear to overhear the conversation inside, "Hiccup! You never fixed the goddamn door!" My eyes peer over to a scrawny young boy, about my age.

His eyes a green, a green I seem to remember. The remembrance of the boy sends me to another vision.

_His face reflected off the flames right in front of him, "Are you sure this is the right thing?" His eyes softened at the sound of my voice. He chuckled, "It was your idea after all." I smiled and grabbed ahold of his hand. He took it and looked at my arm, soon again tracing my veins like I did before to him. "You're sad." He said worryingly. I sighed, glancing over at his face which was now gazing at the flames devouring the town I hated, "I'll be alright."_

"I'll be alright." I accidently said aloud.

The boys' head pivoted around to look at me. I couldn't move I was in shock. His father got up to go after me, but I sprinted. I felt the cool wind blow against my curls, but I could feel motion behind me. I stopped moving and whipped my head around just to meet eyes with the boy. "What did you say?" I stared at him confused, "What did you say? A-at my doorway." I hesitated, but answered him, "I said I'll be alright." I then jumped onto the gate and leapt over, my feet feeling sore after running so fast.

_It was then I leapt into the flames to save the ones I cared for._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I kind of went for my artsy side of Mericcup. No hate please, I love this ship and if you don't like this ship, why are you even reading this? Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! ~Rain**


	2. You Don't Know Me?

**A/N: This will be three part story (maybe four if I feel like it) Left my artsy side to go with a more visionary thing and give you a little bit of what their parents do. WARNING MAJOR LANGUAGE, MAY TRIGGER SOME PEOPLE. Other than that, enjoy!**

The loud banging from outside the gate hurt my ears. The coldness around me didn't help, it made my skin heat up, then burn. I felt like there was a fire starting inside me, my heart beat was building up to a faster pace, making my head dizzy. The banging stopped, the aftermath of it made the gate shake. My ears still ringing made me collapse to my knees, my breath slowly coming to a normal rate.

A hand was slowly placed upon my shoulder, the coldness of it made a vision take over me.

_The boys' hand was placed onto my shoulder, creating a shock of coldness roam through my body. "Your cold." I said calmy, not wanting his touch to escape me. Unfortunetly he removed his hand, sighing. His breath fleeing from him and making it visible through the crisp air. He bent down to my level and shifted the back of his hand to be planted against my warm cheek._

_I giggled, moving my hand to meet his. He took it as I squeezed it gently. His body tensed, I noticed I was probably burning him, "Sorry." I said, trying to move it away, but he wouldn't let me. He smiled, "I'm not letting you leave me, Merida. I love you too much to let you go."_

I was brought back to reality, realizing what he said. I turned my back hoping to see the boy, but it wasn't, it was my mother. My heart beat quickened, she dragged me by the shirt making it tugg at my chest. She let go of me when we entered my rugged old house. The floorboards cracked, the windows broken and broken beer bottles scattered.

"You stupid bitch! Running out on me like that! No this wasn't even once, this was your 5th time young lady!" my mother sneered, my was arm trying to reach out for a broken beer bottle. She noticed my intense struggling and kicked my arm. Pain broke through me, my bone probably shaking from the pain. I grabbed where she recently kicked me and pressed harshly against it. Noticing how bad of an idea it was I quickly retrieved my hand.

My mother grasped the plan and snatched a beer bottle from the floor. I stood up quickly getting my balance back, I bent down slowly and repossesed a bottle. Her eyes trailed down to my hand, suddenly taking it in that I had a bottle of beer just like her."Put that down! You're going to hurt someone!" I breathed in slowly, and blew out comebacks, "Why? So you can just get an advantage of hurting me?" Her eyes looked like flames now, "You little shit! You deserve to die, your just a fucking mess up."

Her words had taken me to step back in shock. The bottle from hand fell to the ground, making it shatter to pieces. My mother saw her lead, she threw the bottle, making it hit my stomach. I screamed in agony, stumbling back out the door. I tripped on the walkway, making me tumble and hit my head. I was dizzy, I could tell that, but my gut was in more pain then my cranium. My ears were ringing, worse than back at the gate.

I regained vision to see me near the gate again, I must've got the courage to run to the gate before blacking out. I felt around the pain on my abdomen, just to feel the throbbing discomfort there. Blood trailed down my fingertips, dripping steadily to the ground. Footsteps slowly approached me, I could feel it. My attention faced the gate, it was my only getaway. I climbed the gateway and jumped from the top, I didn't have enough strength so I didn't land so gracefully.

My body was facing towards the ground, my good arm was holding me up. I pushed up slowly regaining stability, then slowly feeling my stomach for any sign of the pain. To my relief it was gone, bringing hope I could find that boy in peace. I staggered around the side of the rich, searching for those green eyes. It wasn't hard, I had to follow the yelling of his father. I could regonize his voice, from the tantrum he had when I last met the boy.

The door was now closed, so I needed another way to get to him. The window from the back of the house swung open, making his fathers shouting more hearable. "Hiccup! You stupid boy get down here now!" The boy yelled back in defense, "Your drunk, dad!" _Way to make it obvious. _I commented to myself.

A loud smash was heard, my breathing grew to a faster pace, making my mind swirl with thoughts, making me wonder if the boy was dead. _No he's not, don't think so stupidly, Merida._There was a sliding back door, it led to the living room where I saw no moving bodies. A smile grew upon my face as I ran to the doorway. My hand touched the sliding door, it triggered another vision. Making it swirl through my brain causing me to lose control of my body.

_My hands flung to the sliding door as I ripped it open revealing his father beating him. "STOP!" I yelled worringly. The strong man faced me, confused yet furious. I freaked out grabbing the closest thing to me, which was a book, I sighed, but had no time to argue with myself and threw it at the mans head. He stubbled back crashing through the window making it shatter before my eyes. _

_I ran to Hiccup's broken body, his face bruised, his arm hanging from the couch, probably broken. I grabbed him and ran out the back door. My feet stepping roughly on the moist ground. Mud slipped through my bare feet, making me fall flat on my face, but Hiccup broke my fall. It seemed to wake him up as he groaned, probably in pain. I picked myself up and brushed the mud off my face. He grabbed his broken arm screeching in pain._

_I snatched his arm and placed it upon my legs. He kneeled closer to me so the rest of his body could balance along with his arm. "C-can you make it better?' he asked trying to not think of the discomfort of his broken arm. I shook my head, "No, b-but I can try to make you feel better." I said. I moved closer to his face, a blush scattering across my cheeks. Are lips touched, making us both smile into the kiss. He broke it, softly stroking my cheek. _

I gasped from coming out of the vision. _We kissed!? _I never knew I would grow to care for this boy, but to love him? That thought never crossed my mind when ecountering this boy. I slid the door open, unfortunetly it made a schreeching sound when opening. I could see the boy from the other room, which ment he could see me and he did. His fathers attention went to the door and he spotted me.

I sprinted to the front of house and noticed the boy standing behind his father who was looking out the back door. "Hey. U-uh Hiccup." I whispered, trying to get his attention. He turned towards me, his face with a look of confusion. I motioned him to come closer to me, he did as I gestured. I then stepped out of the house and ran to the neighbours house and hid by the side. He followed standing next to me, his body slightly shaking.

"How did you know my name?" Ignoring his question I asked him one, "Why did you follow me that day?" I said trying to get an answer out of him. He sighed, "Another excuse to get away from my dad." _Oh, so he doesn't know me. _After I realized that, I noticed getting him to know his fate was to fall in love with me was going to be harder than I thought.

**A/N: I wanted Merida and Hiccup's vocabualry to be more than "Sorry." "Ow" and "I love you." Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**


	3. Your Beautiful

"B-but I also remember you from somewhere." My eyes went wide at the words he seemed to just say. "Do you have, like memories? O-or visions?" I said, trying to see if anything triggered him. He nodded, taking a hold of my hand. He took me back to his house, making me think if he was crazy.

"Don't worry," He said calmly, like he was reading my mind, "My dad doesn't care one bit about me." Hiccup's words made me remind myself of my mother. I sighed, following his constant tugging at my hand. We ended up in a small room, with storage surrounding it. He kneel ed down as I did the same, he took my arm and started tracing my veins. My breathing was getting rugged, a blush creeping across my face.

"I remember a girl doing this to me once, she said it was a way to tell emotions." My eyes widened. "Me." I said quietly. "What?" He asked, not getting what I said before. "It was me, I'm the girl."

He flinched, removing his hands from my arm. "Oh." Was that, disappointment? "Not like, Oh. I meant you know, Oh!" He said trying to make it feel like he wanted me to be here. The thick tension between us left a hint of embarrassment go through me.

"We kissed." I almost smacked myself, I could see his face turning red. "I-Uh meant that like you know in the uh visions!" I exclaimed, putting my hands up in protest. He chuckled, making me calm down. We were closer than a second ago, I could tell that. I kept glancing down at his lips, making me move even closer to him.

I could count every freckle on his face now, and I could feel his breath blow against mine. Our noses touched, sending a blush to both of our cheeks. Our lips moved closer to each other, they were now touching, sending a spark between both of us. We broke off and Hiccups face was all red now. I giggled, moving my hand to meet his cheek, he smiled, "Your beautiful." and with those simple words he seemed to say, sent me into another vision.

_Tears fell down my fragile face. I was attempting to find Hiccup, but with the trouble I was going through it was hard. I could hardly move, so it was impossible to find my lover. I sat on my cracked floorboards with my knees bent to rest my head upon them. My mother fled once she sent another beer bottle to my stomach making the pain I had encountered last time, worse. _

_The door slammed open to reveal the scrawny boy I seemed to love more than usual. He slid down to my level and picked my head up from my knees, "Merida, are you ok?" I sighed, "Does it look like I'm ok? No I'm not!" I screamed, coming out more angry than I wanted it too. He was taken a back, I thought he was going to leave from my stupid outburst. I sobbed, crashing my head back into my knees. _

_He let his hands roam through my curls, very gently he again lifted my head to meet his beautiful green eyes. He smiled, but I couldn't with the pain from my abdomen. He noticed me pressing my arms against my stomach. He raised them and carefully lifted my shirt to look at the bleeding of the puncture on my gut. He gasped, "Did your mother do this?" I slowly nodded letting my head fall to his raised arm. His hand moved to caress my cheek, as he did that I lifted my head to move closer to him._

_Our lips collided sending a smile to my face. Tears streamed down from the happiness of having such a beautiful and caring lover. My eyes opened to meet his, he noticed the tears and wiped them away making me brake away from the kiss. "Your beautiful." he said gently._

I could feel the tears flow down my face and Hiccup was watching me. "Hey you ok?" I nodded, wiping away my falling tears,_ "_Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I stood up running out of the house, avoiding Hiccup's dad. I now realized these weren't memories they were visions of the future. I wasn't supposed to meet Hiccup now, but I had too. So now was my fate changed? As I jumped over the gate the thoughts I had kept coming to a conclusion, I'm always going to fall in love with Hiccup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm not sure how long it's been since I last saw Hiccup. I've avoided any trouble along my way over the gate. Finding his house took longer than I thought, but I ended up running past it. I slowly opened the door finding no one around. I stepped on one of the stairs carefully, suddenly a voice caught my attention, "Merida?" I recognized the voice. I turned around and saw the gaunt young boy I missed so much. I threw my arms around him, letting my head rest upon his shoulder.

I could feel a smile creep on his face, his hands tangled them self in my hair. His eyes gazed down at me, as I picked up my head to gaze in his eyes. "Where's your dad?" I asked quietly so only he could hear. He sighed, "I'm not sure and that scares me." After he said that the front door slammed shut. His eyes grew wide and he threw me into a storage closet. "Sorry." He silently whispered and shut it, locking it.

I breathed slowly, positioning my ear to listen to the conversation. "Hey dad." Hiccup said causally. His father angrily replied back to him, "What was that noise?" Hiccup glanced at the closet door, "What noise?" His father shook the knob, it didn't open, "It's locked." "Oh is it? Well I got no key." I sighed, Hiccup is not good at lying. The door started to unlock, as it did that I was trying to pace together how I should escape. It slowly opened, as I was about to run for my life my arm was grabbed and pulled out of the closet.

It was Hiccup and we were running out of the house. We suddenly stopped at the gate. He gulped, but then grabbed my hand. I glanced at him, "You sure?" He smirked, "Where's your sense of adventure?" I laughed. We jumped over the gate landing near a building, but it was on fire. The smoke caught us, making Hiccup cough, but I was fine.

That's weird. I thought, I wasn't burning nor getting hurt by the smoke now traveling through our bodies. I looked at Hiccup who wasn't taking the heat too well, "We have to go back over." I say, grabbing his hand to run to the gate.

_ I sighed, glancing over at his face which was now gazing at the flames devouring the town I hated, "I'll be alright."_

**A/N: Wan't very much motivated to finish this so sorry for the crappy ending (of this chapter) I'll try to add more in the next one. I just have to let ideas flow through my head. I have a good idea which I was going to originally put in the chapter, but I couldn't find the right place to fit it in. I like fluffy stuff so I had to add them kissing :P Favorites and Reviews are appreciated ~Rain (sorry for any misspelling in this, I'm using wordpad and it doesn't correct spelling mistakes)**


End file.
